The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Spickelfish
Summary: My story is written about all the events that I think should have taken place right after Jake defeats the Dark Dragon. I never thought that there was much closure to the story by locking the bad guy away for a 1,000 years so this is my version of it! :D
1. The Lingering Effects of the Dark Dragon

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone; I do not and (unfortunately) will never own the American Dragon Jake Long television series or story line.

**Note From the Writer:** Hi everybody! I have had this story in my head for quite some time now, and now I am ready to put it together. I am sure that you are really, really, really going to like it! Just so you know, I am going to change up this story a tad bit, meaning when Jake shoves the Dark Dragon into the Vortex of the temple and he gets trapped in there for the next thousand years, Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud will be 16 instead of 14 (I always thought of him in this situation acting and being more like a 16 year old adverse to a 14 year old) Otherwise, the characters will remain the same :D

**POV of the Story:** My story is written about right after Jake has defeated the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong and trapped him in the Dragon Temple for the next thousand years. I never thought that there was much closure there to the story by just locking away the evil villain and leaving him to the future generations that are 1,000 years away, so I am writing a continuation to the story and giving the story a great ending! Anyways, I thoroughly hope that you enjoy! I guarantee lots and lots of chapters. :)

**Key:** I thought that I just might want to include this so all my readers will know. When font is italicized like _this_, it will mean that is Jake's or any other character's thoughts. When you see font italicized like **_this_** it means that it is the evil character talking though a mean of communication with Jake that you will understand really soon. :) Sorry if I am confusing you now, but I promise that it will all make sense really, really soon! :D

It all had happened so fast. Jake had been fighting the Dark Dragon when the vortex had began to close. Jake swiftly gave the Dark Dragon a hard kick and a whack with his tail and sent the him flying back, farther into the temple as Jake turned and swiftly flew out of the temple. Just as he had been almost out, he heard Rose's desperate cry for help as she had gotten stuck under a large beam that had fallen. He had swiftly flown in and saved her, despite her desperate pleas to leave her and just save himself and made it out of the powerful, sucking force of the vortex just in time, trapping the Dark Dragon there for the next thousand years.

Jake was surrounded by the sound of jubilant celebration as he found himself surrounded by a crowd of admires and and friends.

"You did it Jake! You did it! You got rid of the Dark Dragon!" Rose squealed in excitement, throwing herself onto Jake and giving him a small peck on the lips and a massive hug around his neck.

"Awesome job kid!" exclaimed Fu Dog who was practically drooling with excitement.

"Way to go Jakie!" shouted Trixie, giving Jake a friendly slap on the back

Jake stood and smiled as he was continuously surrounded by more well wishers and congratulates and laughed at how Spud was re-enacting the entire battle between Jake and the Dark Dragon with his hands and how Jake swooped in and saved Rose, which became Spud's left foot, which caused him to loose his balance and fall in his flurry of excitement. While Jake and his ego were enjoying all of the attention, his mind was a million miles away, lost in thought.

_"Is it true that __**I**__ really just defeated the dark dragon? If he comes back in a thousand years, will I still be famous for locking him up for all that time? What about my family and all the other dragons? Is it really true that everyone all got out unscathed...well except for Rose. Is she okay? That was a pretty heavy beam that fell onto her. Is it really true that Rose is here right now, not a figment of his imagination, wrapped around his neck and hugging him? Does this mean that she remembers everything, including me?"_

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed in pure excitement, "you remember! How did you remember everything? I thought that I had lost you for good!"

"Well Jake," Rose whispered softly in his ear so that he would be able to hear her over the crowds of celebrators around them, "you left your jacket at my house when the people from the psycho ward came to pick you up. I took your jacket to my room and I began to go through your pockets to see if I could figure out anything about who you were or where you lived when I found the folded photograph. I unfolded it, thinking that it might help me figure out something about you when I saw the picture of you and I at the school dance. Suddenly everything came flooding back to me, all my memories of my old life, of the Hunsclan, and especially of you. That was when I came rushing over here tonight. I remembering the special occasion that was supposed to take place here tonight from reading about it in one of my training books. I just knew that you were going to have to be there."

"I can't believe that I have you back," said Jake softly. You don't know how much it has sucked to have to repeat history and go through it all without you! It practically tore me to pieces at first!"

"We can catch up later," Rose whispered quickly, pulling herself out of the hug with Jake and reached down to hold his hand when suddenly Jake stiffened and went ridged, and his eyes began to gloss over, gaining a distant look in them.

"Jake!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a small shake. He did not respond. "Jake!" Rose said again, more panicked. "Jake, whats wrong? Whats happening?"

Suddenly Jake went limp, falling forward and collapsing onto Rose, causing her to stumble underneath his weight. "Help!" Rose screamed, immediately silencing the celebration. "Anybody please help! Something is wrong with with Jake!"  
As if on cue, Jake began to shake as if he were having a seizure and slipped from Rose's grasp, falling face down onto the ground and shaking violently. People swarmed forward suddenly, all rushing to get to Jake. As quickly as it had started, his seizure ended, leaving him laying still and motionless on the ground, yet very much alive. Something very evil had begun again...

I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I promise, promise, promise that I will write many, many more to follow! Please feel free to leave reviews! :D


	2. The Threat

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone; I do not and (unfortunately) will never own the American Dragon Jake Long television series or story line.

**Note From the Writer:** Hi everybody! I have had this story in my head for quite some time now, and now I am ready to put it together. I am sure that you are really, really, really going to like it! Just so you know, I am going to change up this story a tad bit, meaning when Jake shoves the Dark Dragon into the Vortex of the temple and he gets trapped in there for the next thousand years, Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud will be 16 instead of 14 (I always thought of him in this situation acting and being more like a 16 year old adverse to a 14 year old) Otherwise, the characters will remain the same :D

**POV of the Story:** My story is written about right after Jake has defeated the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong and trapped him in the Dragon Temple for the next thousand years. I never thought that there was much closure there to the story by just locking away the evil villain and leaving him to the future generations that are 1,000 years away, so I am writing a continuation to the story and giving the story a great ending! Anyways, I thoroughly hope that you enjoy! I guarantee lots and lots of chapters. :)

**Key:** I thought that I just might want to include this so all my readers will know. When font is italicized like _this_, it will mean that is Jake's or any other character's thoughts. When you see font italicized like _**this**_ it means that it is the evil character talking though a mean of communication with Jake that you will understand really soon. :) Sorry if I am confusing you now, but I promise that it will all make sense really, really soon! :D

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I can't believe that I have you back," said Jake softly. You don't know how much it has sucked to have to repeat history and go through it all without you! It practically tore me to pieces at first!"

"We can catch up later," Rose whispered quickly, pulling herself out of her passionate embrace with him.

Suddenly, without any warning a crippling pain radiated through Jake's entire body. It felt as if he were burning one minute and almost frozen to death the next. He felt his body stiffen as he felt as if he were falling down and being swallowed up by the earth and his vision clouded over, as if a deep mist had covered them to prevent him from seeing anything. Then, as suddenly as the pain and falling had began, it ended. Jake found himself floating in the middle of a pitch black room that was absolutely frigid.

"Where am I," he murmured just before crying out in sheer pain as another wave of the burning and freezing sensations overtook his body yet again.

Suddenly the entire room filled with the soft sound of the maniacal laughter that could only belong to the Dark Dragon. The sound seemed to echo off the walls and surround Jake in a cloud of evil and darkness.

"You!" Jake moaned accusingly through his pain as he began to think, _"What is he doing here? What's happening to me? Where the heck am I even at?"_ thought Jake.

_**"Tisk, tisk American Dragon,"**_ came a voice so evil that could only belong to that of the dark dragon. _**"You must not yet be in enough pain if you can still talk. I have to give you credit, you are tougher than I thought. Most dragons would have already fallen if not have gone insane from the intensity of this pain. No matter, I have plenty more pain to inflict upon you if you can reasonably stand this pain so well. Let me try this on you instead." **_

__Suddenly Jake was overtaken by the worst pain in his entire life. It felt as if he was not only burning and freezing to death at the same time, but as if someone had taken an electrical wires and wrapped them around his body and turned them on high. He felt the burning energy of the electricity as seared through every vein in his body as he felt himself screamed in complete agonizing as his body began seizing up and withering like a fish out of water because of the pain.

The dark dragon laughed sinisterly. _**"Music to my ears!"**_ he exclaimed as he continue to listen to Jake's screams. After what felt like an eternity for Jake, the dark dragon finally clapped his hands twice and said, _**"that will do." **_Immediately the pain subsided from Jake's body.

Jake let loose a low moan. It felt as if he had been beaten up by giants, drowned in a vat of boiling acid, run over by a semi-truck, frozen into a frozen ice statue, and electrocuted by eels. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he felt himself sinking from consciousness.

_**"Don't fall asleep on me yet American Dragon. I have only summoned you here to tell you here to give you a threat that you will take very dearly to your heart. You have not seen the last of me! I paths will meet more than once again in the near future, and this time I will make sure that you all die. As you can see, I have more power than you have ever imagined, I have just chosen to never inflict it upon you all. That was a mistake. When I return, I will personally kill you and all the other dragons in the world who chose not to serve me."**_

"No!" Jake murmured, barely audible as he tried unsuccessfully to push himself up into a sitting position. "We won't let you!"

_**"Oh you won't let me will you? Do you really believe that American Dragon? Look at how weak you are now, and I haven't even barely drained any of my energy, or have you already forgotten the vast power that I have? Would you like another demonstration? **_

__Before Jake had time to object, his body was struck once again by the most agonizing pain that he had ever felt in his life and he passed out cold and his body slumped against the invisible floor of the dark room as the sound of the Dark Dragon laughing manically echoed loudly throughout the room.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Any suggestions are welcomed! I promise that there will be a lot more installments in this series that I am writing. I have got a lot of twist and excitement planed for this story, so I hope that all my readers stay tuned and enjoy! :D


	3. Request to See the Dragon Council

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone; I do not and (unfortunately) will never own the American Dragon Jake Long television series or story line.**

**Note From the Writer: Hi everybody!Thanks sooooo much for the awesome reviews that I have been receiving. I understand that the last chapter was confusing as to where Jake was and what exactly was going on, but all this information will be coming out in future chapters really, really soon! I am sorry if it causes any confusion, but it is a good mini-cliff hanger and I promise that it will all come together and make sense in the end! Enjoy this next chapter! :D**

…

"Jake! Jake!" he heard as a frantic yet delicate female voice that could only belong to Rose called desperately to him. "Jake, please wake up!" Jake felt as Rose gently rested her hand on his forehead for a couple of moments and sigh before softly stroking his face with her fingers before leaving and distantly telling someone that he still has a high fever and chills.

_"Who's he? It can't be me can it?"_ Jake thought foggily as he tried to remember where he was and what he had been doing when suddenly it all flooded back to him. The room, the pain, and the threat. He began to sweat and feel chills course his body as the realness of the situation set upon him. Immediately, his eyes flew open and he rolled over just in time to noisily throw up heaves of vomit onto the floor.

"Ughhh...thats nasty!" stated Trixie as she quickly retreated from the room with Spud on her heels, who was pinching his nose together and waving his had in front of his face to clear the smell.

"Jake!" exclaimed Rose, who quickly picked up the empty trash can next to her and thrust it under his head, ready for his next heave of vomit.

"Where..." started Jake before he was interrupted by another wave of vomiting. Rose stayed and rubbed his back the entire time, reassuring him that she was still there and that this would all be over soon. Finally after another good couple of minutes his his nausea and pain began to disappeared and he began to quit vomiting.

"Spud, can you get Jake a glass of water please?" called Rose to the other room that which Spud and Trixie had retreated to.

"Yepadoodle!" said Spud and he casually walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass, and filled it up with semi-cold hotel flavored sink water.

Jake lay back after he finished vomiting. "Ughhh..." he moaned lowly so that it was barely audible as he took his hands and dragged them down slowly down his sweat sheened face. "Where am I?" he murmured, unable to raise his voice any higher than a low whisper.

"Shhh, Jake. You need to rest now, we will answer all of your questions later. For now, just slowly drink some of this glass of water to rehydrate yourself." said Rose gently as she held out a glass of water for Jake to take.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently took the glass from her and brought it up to his mouth. When he attempted to drink some though, he began to mildly chock on it. "Smaller sips Jake," said Rose who continued to rub his back until Jake had finally drank about a quarter of the water in the glass. He set it down noiselessly onto the night stand table beside him, then turned to look at Rose.

_"She has no idea how much I have missed her."_ Jake thought as he studied her beautiful face, allured her amazing robin blue eyes that shone like lights every time they looked at him and her gentle smile towards him which made his heart melt. A small tear escaped the corner of his left eye. "You have no idea how much I have missed you Rose," Jake lamented sadly as he continued to study her face.

Suddenly another small wave of pain washed over Jake's body as he faintly heard the Dark Dragon whisper, "Do not forget the threat, American Dragon," which was followed by an evil, throaty laugh that began to fade away slowly.

"Did you hear that?" Jake asked Rose.

"Hear what?" she asked, "I didn't hear anything."

"Its him," Jake murmured softly to himself as he felt his body shiver again.

"Its who?" questioned Rose, confused.

Jake shook his head and attempted to sit up. "I need to speak with the Dragon Council immediately. This is urgent!"

"The Dragon Council?" exclaimed Trixie. "Jakie, what the heck happened to you is what we're all concerned about! You can go see thoughs other sorry dragons later after you give us the entire 411 on what happened!"

"Fine, but first off, where am I?" Jake questioned.

"Your back at your awesome hotel man," said Spud casually as slumped against a wall. The dragon council transported you here after you went bezerks as started doing your little dying fish on land thing."

"You had us all scared to death Jake!" said Rose, fear lingering in her eyes. "One second we were hugging and catching up, and the next you get as stiff as a board, your eyes glass over, and you fall face forward onto me before you fell to the ground having what appeared to be a massive seizure. It was terrifying Jake! Everyone around us was running around and screaming instructions at one another as your seizure began to get worse and worse until your eyes were rolled back into your head and you were shaking so bad that I was sure that you were going to die! Then, you just suddenly stopped and lay perfectly still, like a breathing statue, except with a mask of horrible pain on your face. It appeared as though you were in a coma, but we all knew that something much more serious was going on. From there, the Dragon Council opened up a portal and sent you back to your hotel room, requesting that you come and talk to them immediately. Now Jake, you have to tell us what happened!"

Jake was silent for a couple seconds as he put his thoughts together. Finally, he blinked a couple of times, looked at the surroundings around him and stated, "the Dark Dragon is coming back...he told me so himself."

**P.S.: I am soooo sorry about not posting this story yesterday. I had to go to work with my parents (my mom said that it would be better than staying at home all day and becoming a permanent couch potato, lol!) Anyhow, I'm home today so I will be sure to upload another installment or two today! :D**


	4. Dealing With the Family

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone; I do not and (unfortunately) will never own the American Dragon Jake Long television series or story line.**

**Note From the Writer: Hi everybody! Thanks all soooo much for the reviews that I have been receiving. Things may be confusing now, but it will all come together, I promise! So without further ado I present to you the fourth chapter :D**

…

Jake was silent for a couple seconds as he put all of his thoughts together. Finally, he blinked a couple of times, looked at the surroundings around him and stated, "the Dark Dragon is coming back...he told me so himself."

"Whoa!" said Spud as he lost his balance from leaning against the wall and toppled to the floor, making a loud thud and making Trixie and Rose jump. He shook his head quickly and without wasting a moment said, "what? Jake, that's like, impossible! You just like locked him up for the next, like, thousand years! There's no way out of that portal, its old magic dude!"

"Mmmm-hmmm, you know that that's right!" said Trixie. "Jakie, I think you hit your head to hard when you were havin' your little floppin' fit on the ground. There is no way that the Dark Drag is ever comin' back within the next 1,000 years...right?"

"Jake, look at me," said Rose softly as she stared caringly at Jake's face. Jake opened his dark brown eyes and peered into Rose's startling blue ones. "Now tell me Jake, looking straight at me is the Dark Dragon coming back?"

"Yes Rose," said Jake seriously, "the Dark Dragon is coming back, and he said that he won't rest until every dragon and magical creature that refuses to follow him is dead." Hatred glared in his eyes. "I must speak to the Dragon Council immediately!"

"But Jake!" objected Rose, "your still not well yet! What if you exhausts yourself and you get even sicker! You've been unconscious for days!"

"What? What do you mean that I've been unconscious for days? How long have I been out?" Jake questioned, troubled." When nobody answered him he asked again, "How long have I been out?"

"About four days man," said Spud uneasily, as if unsure as to how Jake would react.

" Four days?" exclaimed Jake. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know Jake," said Rose sadly. "We don't even know the full story of what happened to you...what did happen to you?"

"You all are about to find out," stated Jake as he pushed himself up, and began to crawl out of bed. "We are all going to go see the Dragon Council!"

"At least let me help you out of bed," said Rose as she grabbed his right arm to help steady him. At first Jake wobbled a bit, as if remembering how to keep his balance, but was steadied by Rose's gentle firm grip on his arm before he took his first steps and regained his full balance.

"All right Jakie!" cheered Trixie. "Now before you go an see any Dragon Council, I suggest that you go and drag your butt over to your family's room where they have been going nuts with reading books trying to figure out what's wrong with you.

"But what about the Dark Dragon?" demanded Jake. "He's not going to wait for me to go visit with my family before he decides to return!"

"Jake, I'm am pretty sure that the Dark Dragon isn't going to pop into this room any time really, really soon," reasoned Rose. "It can't hurt to go see your family and let them know that you are reasonably okay before you go running off to see the Dragon Council. We get that whatever you have to tell them is extremely important, but you are just as important if not more so to us and your family!"

"Come on man, just for a few minutes," said Spud coaxingly. "Anyhow, I think that they just ordered lunch!"

At the mention of lunch, Jake's stomach growled loudly causing Rose to giggle. "Well I guess it can't hurt to stop in for a _few_ minutes then," Jake relented as he started towards the door, steadied by Rose's hand.

As they walked out of the large hotel room, which had adopted the look of a messy apartment, Jake asked, "So what have you all been up to for the past few days?"

"Well, Spud has been meditating by your bedside to try to connect with your aura," said Trixie, rolling her eyes as if that were the stupidest thing that she ever heard of, "while I have been charting your temperature and various other things to try to figure out what was wrong with you. Then, little miss Rose here has been sitting by your bedside non-stop watching you and reading an insane number of books." Jake smirked. It was just like Rose to always have her nose in a book. A sharp pang hit his heart as he remembered how much he had missed that.

"Here we are," stated Trixie as they arrived at a red door that stated that this was room 5062. Rose softly nocked on the door and smiled softly as Jake glanced over at her. She had large bags under her eyes and her hair looked like it had been thrown into a loose ponytail days ago since little pieces of hair had slipped out of it and now gently shaped themselves around her face. "When was the last time you slept?" he whispered softly to her. She let loose a small yawn, replaced the soft smile on her face, then whispered back, "about two days ago." "Aww, Rose, you shouldn't have stayed up that long! You look exhausted!" he whispered, shocked that she would do that for him. Rose just shrugged. "You would have done the same thing for me if it were reversed," she whispered simply. By the expression on Jake's face, she knew that she was right.

Just then the door came flying open as Hailey ran out and threw her arms around her brother, causing him to stumble backwards into the hallway wall. "Jake!" shouted Hailey as she hugged him tightly, making it hard for him to catch his breath. "Your okay! We were so worried about you," said Hailey, tears forming in her eyes. "Nobody knew what was wrong with you and they were throwing out tons of horrible magical diseases that you might have had! What happened?"

"I don't know what exactly happened Hailey, but I'm not okay," said Jake seriously. "All I know is that I need to speak with the Dragon Council immediately!" Hailey got a terrified look in her eyes.

_"Opps,"_thought Jake. _"Maybe I should be a little bit more guarded with what I say to Hailey...Hmmm, how do I fix this?"_

"What I mean to say Hailey," said Jake gently, leaning down to look her in the eyes, "is that, while I am okay physically right now, I am not completely okay. Something very, very serious has happened and I need to inform the Dragon Council about it as soon as possible."

"Is it about the Dark Dragon?" Hailey questioned, a scared look settling on her face.

"Yes Hailey, it mainly involves the Dark Dragon. For now though, how about you and Rose take me to go see Mom, Fu, Gramps, and...Dad. How is Dad taking the family secret anyhow? I am sure that he was not amused to find out that his kids are fire-breathing reptiles," Jake chuckled.

Hailey led them all through the door, telling Jake, "Dad is completely cool with the fact that we're dragons. If fact, he thinks its kind of cool! He has made me _'dragon up'_ for him at least 20 times. I can't blame him though. He is still completely fascinated by the world of magic."

They reached the living room in an unorganized bunch, Hailey and Rose both clinging onto a side of Jake to make sure that he kept his balance, which Trixie and Spud followed closely behind. "Hey everybody!" Hailey squealed loudly with a huge grin on her face while she bounced up and down. "Jake's awake!" Mom looked up from a book that she was reading, sprawled out on the couch as Gramps and Dad stuck their head out a bedroom door, books in hand, and Fu ran in from another room, carrying a laptop in his mouth.

"Jake!" Mrs. Long and Mr. Long shouted, both jumping up and running to give their son a hug. "Are you okay son?" Mr. Long questioned as Mrs. Long looked over her son, as if inspecting him to make sure that he was all there and wasn't hurt in any way.

"Kid, your alive!" shouted Fu, dropping the laptop and coming to join the hugging huddle, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Jake," said Gramps happily, quickly striding over to Jake. "Gramps!" said Jake happily, leaning down and hugging his grandfather and dragon master tightly. "I am so glad that you are okay," said Gramps happily, letting tears flow freely down his face. "We were all sure that we had lost you at first. Then we couldn't figure out what was wrong with you at all. Your symptoms were like none ever recorded for any magical sickness or disease ever recorded; you must tell me. What happened my young dragon?"

" I do not know fully what happened Gramps," said Jake seriously and loud enough so that everybody could hear. "All I can tell you now is that we are all still in danger and we need to speak to the Dragon Council immediately," he said as his stomach began to grumble. "Or at least, right after we have all had lunch," he smiled. Everybody laughed.

They all looked at the hotel menu and, after a couple of minutes, decided on ordering large deli sandwiches and several four-cheese pizzas. As they waited for the food to arrive, Rose and Hailey helped escort Jake back to his hotel room so that they could all clean up and change their clothes, since they all looked a little rough from being worn for so long. Jake changed into another pair of cargo pant jeans with a white shirt and his classic red jacket and sat on the couch while he waited for everyone else to finish getting dressed. A few minutes later, Rose emerged from Trixie's room, wearing a simple pair of full-length dark indigo flare jeans with a pretty white, embroidered shirt with a small pink rose stitched into the right hand corner. Her slightly curly, golden hair was thrown up into a high ponytail with her bangs left down, framing her face.

"You look pretty," said Jake admiringly, sitting on the couch, as Rose came out of her room. He blushed suddenly realizing what he had said.

"Oh, thank you," she said as a soft pink blush flushed over her cheeks as well as she took a seat on the couch besides him.

There was a small gap of awkward silence as both of them tried to figure out how what to say. It was the first time that they had been alone together in a long time. Finally Jake broke the silence and asked, "so how have you been Rose?"

"I've been fine...I guess," Rose said rather plainly. "Things here in Hong Kong have been fairly simple, and actually slightly boring," she said with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Well, they were until you showed up," she said, grinning.

"Well I'm glad that you have been having a good life here then," Jake said kindly. "From what I saw earlier after you left school you have made a couple friends too."

"Yes, but none as good as I remember having in my original past back in New York City," said Rose sadly. "Ughhh," she groaned. "You don't know how weird it is to have the memories of two entirely different lives stuck in one memory. I get more and more confused every day with trying to remember which is the real one and which one is more of the fantasy version."

"Their both real Rose," said Jake gently as he softly stroked the side of Rose's face. "They both make you who you are. While I would _love_ to tell you that only your newly acquired memories are the real ones, I can't. Both of these lives and realities happened to you because you chose to save the lives of every magical creature on earth...including me. I can never thank you enough for doing that Rose, never."

Jake's eyes burned with pure sincerity as he looked at Rose's beautiful face which was cupped in his hand. _"If only she knew how much I still loved her,"_ Jake thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Jake," said Rose softly as she stared into Jake's gorgeous, bright, sincere eyes, "I want you to know that I still love you. Even though we have never meet in this version of my life, my _real, original_ version of my life remembers us exactly how we were before I disappeared. I don't know if you still feel the same way about me, but I just thought that you should know how much I love you and that, now that I know about my old life, that I could go a day without seeing you!"

"Can you believe that despite everything that has happened since you have left, that I still love you too?" Jake whispered to Rose softly. "I tried to do everything to forget you once you left, sure that I would never see you again. I dated other girls, took up random art classes, and worked harder at my job than ever as the American Dragon just so when I would go to sleep at night I wouldn't have to dream about everything we did together and what you did to save us all. It never worked. Rose, I just wanted to let you know that I love you too and that I hope that I never have to go another day in my life without seeing you again!"

And with that Jake gently pulled Rose's face towards his and they began to kiss like they never had before. Before Rose had switched her reality of life, they had shared small kisses and pecks on the lips, but never anything like this. This, Jake knew, was the real deal, true loves first kiss. Rose was kissing Jake while sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while Jake kissed her back, holding her waist and pulling her closer to him, both thinking of nothing other than how much they loved each other when suddenly Hailey emerged from her room white pair of capri jeans with a purple I 3 Unicorns t-shirt on. Both Jake and Rose stopped kissing at once and jumped apart, cheeks flaming with embarrassment at being caught, but smiling merrily. Hailey just stood in her bedroom's door frame staring at them with her mouth hanging wide open and blinking in shock.

Finally, she shook her head quickly as though to clear her thoughts, and smiled at the both of them. "Jake, your smiling again!" Hailey exclaimed happily. "That must mean that your his girlfriend again, right Rose?" Hailey screeched happily. Rose just nodded, smiling in Jake's direction. "Yah!" shouted Hailey as she skipped quickly out of the room and towards the door.

"You know that she is probably going to go and tell everybody, don't you?" said Rose with a large grin on her face.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jake joked lightly with her as he began to laugh.

"Not at all!" exclaimed Rose happily as she jumped up from the couch. "Now, lets get this dragon something to eat!"

"Sounds good to me," Jake said as he took Rose's hand and they walked out the door towards his parents room, hand in hand.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise that I will post another one or two tomorrow! :D**


End file.
